El depredador de magos
by Mareol
Summary: Una criatura que había descendido a las profundidades de la tierra y la oscuridad para adquirir poder, emerge demasiado tarde. La guerra ha acabado y Zeref se ha ido, pero no va a quedarse sin hacer nada. Él es el depredador y los magos son sus presas. Y Fairy Tail es el objeto de su venganza.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: La criatura.**

"Esto es sospechoso" fue el mensaje que Erik, Cobra, les transmitió a los demás miembros de Crime Sorcière por telepatía. "Puedo percibir múltiples aromas de personas, pero no sus voces."

Estaban distribuidos de manera estratégica en un terreno montañoso. En un espacio semiabierto, un callejón natural entre las montañas, estaba la guarida de un gremio oscuro. La cacería de organizaciones criminales se había vuelto mucho más fácil al contar con los ex miembros de Oracion Seis. Jellal pensaba que esa noche sería otra victoria asegurada, sin embargo el ambiente estaba muy tranquilo en las cercanías de aquella enorme roca que estaba entre las montañas. Tenía agujeros por todas partes dando la impresión de que fuera una colmena de insectos. La ausencia de señales de actividad le daba un mal presentimiento.

"Hay una barrera de runas alrededor de la guarida que bloquea la detección por magia" transmitió Richard, Hoteye.

"¿Entonces qué hacemos?" preguntó Sorano, Angel, con evidente impaciencia.

Jellal lo meditó un momento antes de responder.

"Entremos."

Los magos salieron de sus escondites y fueron directo hacia la formación rocosa. Pasaron el circulo de runas y entraron por distintos agujeros… todo seguía en calma.

"Ahora puedo escuchar latidos de corazón." dijo Erik "Son muchos, pero son lentos y definitivamente no hay pensamientos."

"¿Estarán todos dormidos?" preguntó Meredy.

"No" respondió Richard. Con su magia de Ojos del cielo escrutaba el interior de la guarida "Puedo ver claramente todo. Están tirados por todas partes, inmóviles."

Avanzaron a las profundidades de la guarida con la guardia en alto. Unas antorchas de flamas azules alumbraban los corredores. Jellal se detuvo en seco apenas vio algo en el suelo. Un cuerpo. Se acercó con precaución y tocó el cuello de aquel hombre. Seguía vivo, no tenía daños visibles ni había rastros de lucha en el lugar. La coloración verdosa de su piel era señal de un agotamiento abrupto de magia.

"¿Han encontrado algo?" quiso confirmar Jellal.

"Sólo magos inconscientes" respondió Erik.

Todos daban testimonio de lo mismo. Fueron avanzando y se encontraron en el punto central de la guarida. Era una caverna amplia con una mesa en el centro y un candelabro colgando del techo. Había un hombre desmayado con la cabeza en la mesa, era musculoso y tenía apariencia de bárbaro. Por la foto del cartel de recompensa confirmaron que se trataba del líder del gremio oscuro.

–Viendo que no hay señales de lucha no pudieron haber gastado su magia – concluyó Jellal viendo que el líder estaba en la misma condición que el resto de miembros –. Se les debió arrebatar su poder mágico forzosamente.

–Y de una manera muy efectiva – terminó Meredy.

–Quien sea que lo haya hecho ya no está aquí – dijo Erik.

–Necesitan atención. Sus vidas podrían correr peligro si no se hace algo pronto – comentó Richard.

–Oigan – habló Macbeth, Midnight – ¿Dónde está Sorano?

Se dieron cuenta de que era la única que faltaba. Erik intentó llamarla por su telepatía, pero no obtenía respuesta. Fue en ese momento que algo empezó a gotear sobre la mesa. Era un líquido transparente y viscoso. Al levantar la vista abrieron los ojos de espanto. Sorano estaba sobre el candelabro cubierta de aquél líquido. Su piel se había tornado verde. Antes de que alguien reaccionara se escuchó un grito ahogado. Entonces vieron que algo sostenía a Macbeth y Richard por detrás de sus cuellos. En un parpadeo fueron privados de su magia y quedaron colgando como muñecos inertes. Unos ojos completamente redondos y blancos junto con una sonrisa caricaturesca de luna creciente estaban sobre ambos magos. Jellal levantó la mano y lanzó un rayo de luz. Aquella criatura los soltó y evadió tan rápido el ataque que Macbeth y Richard quedaron suspendidos en el aire por un instante. Sawyer, Racer, los atrapó antes de que cayeran al suelo. La misteriosa criatura desapareció por uno de los túneles.

–¡¿Qué ocurre?! – gritó Cobra.

–¡¿Qué no viste eso?! – le respondió Meredy.

–¡Sabes que soy ciego!

Para Erik no aplicaba el dicho "en tierra de ciegos el tuerto es rey" si él era ambos. Jellal entonces realizó un hechizo de tierra y bloqueó todas las salidas. Estaban en peligro. Aquella criatura debía ser la culpable de lo que le había ocurrido a los miembros del gremio oscuro. Y no era algo a tomarse a la ligera si había sido capaz de poner a Sorano en aquel candelabro sin que ninguno pudiera percibirlo. Al levantar la mano Jellal formó un conducto que cruzaba la guarida hasta el exterior.

– ¡Sawyer! ¡Meredy! ¡Sáquenlos!

El mago veloz tomó a sus dos compañeros y salió por el túnel. Meredy cortó el candelabro con unas espadas de magia y atrapó a Sorano entre sus brazos. Con su magia creó unas alas en sus talones para salir volando por el conducto. Erik extendió sus garras y gruñó.

–¡No puedo oírlo! ¡No puedo olerlo!– bramó de ira.

Una pared fue destrozada y un brazo monstruoso de color negro emergió sin que se produjera sonido alguno. Se dirigía a Erik, pero Jellal logró reaccionar. Activó su magia de Meteoro y tomó a Erik para alejarlo. Acto seguido también salió por el conducto. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que esa criatura los perseguía. Erik disparó de sus garras cuchilladas de veneno hacia el interior. Se escucharon múltiples impactos. Al salir se elevaron en el aire. Del agujero emergió aquello que los perseguía. Era una criatura de piel negra con brazos largos, su cabeza no se distinguía de su largo cuello, tenía una cola que terminaba en triangulo y su postura era encorvada como la de un depredador. Seguía sonriendo mientras el veneno que lo cubría se desintegraba. Jellal no podía sentir magia ni aura hostil. Eso le daba escalofríos. Por un momento pensó en lanzar su hechizo de Abyss Break, pero de hacerlo mataría a los que seguían dentro. La criatura negra se agazapó y de su espalda emergieron protuberancias cilíndricas curvadas hacia atrás. Luego saltó con tal fuerza que agrietó el tope de la formación rocosa. En medio del vuelo expulsó por sus conductos en la espalda una enorme cantidad de aire impulsándose. Fue directo hacia ellos. Jellal salió de su trayectoria, pero la criatura extendió uno de sus brazos. Mientras evadía el brazo que se extendía y cambiaba su rumbo de manera abrupta, Jellal con su mano libre lanzó un hechizo de vigas celestiales, pero los rayos de luz no parecían causar gran daño a la criatura ni moverla. Varias espadas de magia vinieron volando hacia la criatura que levantó su brazo y su largo antebrazo se expandió tomando forma de círculo a manera de escudo. Las espadas chocaron resquebrajándose al contacto con la piel que parecía haberse metalizado. La criatura entonces recogió su brazo extendido. Jellal aprovechó esa oportunidad para reunirse con Meredy y Sawyer en el suelo. Soltó a Erik.

–Llevamos a los demás a un lugar seguro–. Dijo Meredy.

–¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! – preguntó Sawyer.

–No lo sé – respondió Jellal –, pero sé que aparte de absorber instantáneamente la magia al contacto debe tener un método de ocultamiento.

–Eso explicaría porque no emite sonido ni olor y ni siquiera Richard lo vio– dijo Erik.

–Sin mencionar que tu veneno no lo afecta.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Significa que soy inútil!

La criatura los observaba desde el aire, su brazos regresaron a la normalidad manteniéndose suspendido por esas partes de su cuerpo que hacían de propulsores. Cambió de postura y supieron que se preparaba para el ataque. Meredy realizó varios movimientos de brazos y creó una gran cantidad de espadas. Jellal hizo sus propios movimientos y esas espadas fueron fortalecidas por su magia celestial. Con otra descarga de propulsión la criatura salió disparada hacia ellos al mismo tiempo que los magos lanzaban su ataque de Unison Raid. Sin embargo, la bestia empezó a evadir con cambios bruscos en su dirección sin bajar su velocidad. Aterrizó justo entre ellos. Sawyer entonces activó su máximo hechizo. Dentro de su zona cercana ralentizaría al máximo a sus enemigos, no a sus aliados, y potenciaría su velocidad al tope. Suponiendo que la criatura necesitaba hacer contacto directo con la persona, tomó la decisión de atacarlo. Le dio una fuerte patada en el costado, pero tuvo la sensación de que el impacto fue absorbido por ese macizo cuerpo negro. Jellal levantó su mano derecha sujetándose la muñeca con la izquierda y lanzó una esfera de magia celestial que golpeó a la criatura. Esta sujetó el ataque mágico con ambas manos, resistiéndose. Sawyer le atinaba veloces patadas en la espalda evadiendo los azotes de su cola. Pero tras dar el último golpe sintió una punzada en la planta del pie y en ese mismo instante su magia fue vaciada. La criatura cerró los brazos deshaciendo la esfera de magia e intentó darle un puñetazo a Jellal aprovechando que tenía su velocidad de vuelta.

Con la ayuda de Meteoro nuevamente evadió la acometida y tomó a Sawyer para alejarlo volando. Notó que en el lugar donde había sido golpeado por Sawyer había púas metálicas ensangrentadas que luego se hundieron en el cuerpo de la bestia. Meredy estaba a punto de lanzar su más poderoso hechizo, pero la cola de la criatura se movió como un látigo a velocidad del rayo. La chica recibió un golpe en su cintura descubierta. Tuvo la medida precisa para hacer el mínimo contacto posible en ese movimiento sin generar un golpe serio, pero fue lo suficiente para que Meredy fuera otra víctima de la absorción de magia. Jellal apretó los dientes por la frustración.

Erik fue corriendo hacia él para tomar a Sawyer. Por más que le frustrara al Dragon Slayer, bajo esas condiciones era completamente un estorbo. La criatura sujetó a Meredy. Su mano era lo suficientemente grande para rodearla con los dedos. Mirando a Jellal sacó su lengua larga de su boca, era de un rojo fuerte, y lamió a Meredy desde el medio de sus pechos hasta su cuello cubriéndola con su viscosa baba. Amplió su sonrisa al ver la cara que ponía Jellal. Sin darle más importancia, la criatura tiró a la chica a un lado y volvió a arremeter. Jellal salió volando y dio inicio a un combate en medio del aire. El mago lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo al monstruo, sin embargo la gran mayoría eran evadidos. La velocidad y fuerza de esa criatura no le permitían tomar distancia para realizar el Grand Chariot o el Sema. No tenía muchas opciones. La prioridad fue alejarlo de sus compañeros. Se elevó en el cielo. En cuestión de pocos segundos subieron varios cientos de metros. Jellal puso buena parte de su magia en el siguiente hechizo. El viento se arremolinó alrededor de ellos. Quiso replicar el suceso en la guarida, no darle espacio para que pudiera esquivar con su velocidad. El torbellino se estrechó logrando aprisionar a la criatura. Jellal detuvo su avance para en dos segundos dibujar el círculo mágico de Abyss Break. A esa altura el daño colateral sería mínimo. La criatura rugió antes de que se liberara la potente descarga de magia elemental.

Erik estaba con todos sus compañeros debilitados. El Dragon Slayer pudo percibir el hechizo de Jellal en las alturas. Se produjo un fuerte ventarrón que fue seguido por la calma. Tragó saliva, nervioso. Afinaba su oído esperando escuchar a su líder, sin embargo lo primero que percibió fue su aroma y escuchó el sonido de su corazón. Estaba cerca ¿cómo era posible?... a no ser que se acercaba estando desmayado. Volvió a desplegar sus garras. Temblaba. Al enfrentar a un enemigo que no podía ver, oler, oír ni dañar con su magia se sentía vulnerable. Jellal seguía acercándose. Ubicó exactamente donde estaba. Cubrió todo su cuerpo con una capa de su magia de sonido y atacó donde suponía estaría la criatura al cargarlo. Puso todo de sí en un solo ataque… Su magia de sonido se desvaneció y su garra fue sujetada.

* * *

Obra miró por un momento al último miembro de Crime Sorcière que derrotó. Aguantaba las ganas de reír audiblemente por tener todas las ventajas contra ese mago de veneno y sonido. Le quiso dar una oportunidad de hacer algo al no ocultar la presencia de Jellal junto a la suya propia. Los dejó caer. Estiró sus músculos. Con la magia del Dragon Slayer ya había regenerado casi en su totalidad el daño recibido por aquel último ataque. Se sentía satisfecho con su nuevo cuerpo, con sus nuevas habilidades. Lo único que lamentaba era no haber terminado su proceso de evolución a tiempo. Si seguía vivo aún después de la muerte de Zeref significaba que debía cumplir con el propósito por el cual buscó ese poder en un principio. Aniquilar a Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: El regreso de un enemigo.**

En la costa de Magnolia, más precisamente en el edificio del gremio Fairy tail, se escuchaba la voz de lamento perteneciente a una doncella que lloraba por su amado.

–¡Graaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy! ¡Saaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaa!

Juvia se encontraba tirada sobre una mesa derramando cascadas de lágrimas que asustaban a sus compañeros por la amenaza de tornarse de nuevo en un tsunami e inundar el gremio. Pasaba casi todo el tiempo lamentándose y sollozándose.

–¡Estos cien años han sido una eternidad!

–¡Han pasado solo tres meses! – Le regañó Gajeel al borde de su paciencia.

La maga miró a su buen amigo reteniendo sus lágrimas forzosamente. El enojo de Gajeel pasó a ser arrepentimiento. Le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza tratando de consolarla. Se preguntaba por qué Natsu y los demás no habían decidido incluirla en el grupo de expedición a la misión legendaria… quizá simplemente olvidaron hacerlo.

–Se trata de ellos – le dijo Gajeel en tono serio–, de seguro regresarán antes de lo que esperas.

Juvia hizo un puchero y asintió. Los demás miembros presentes suspiraron aliviados de no tener que lidiar con un torrencial. Lisanna también se trató de animarla. Lily sonrió ante la consideración de su compañero. El hecho de que pronto sería padre le había dado otra catapultada a su madurez.

En medio de todo el revuelto que siempre se formaba en el comedor del gremio, una silueta se formó en el marco de la puerta. El silencio cayó rotundamente. Laxus caminaba con un aire solemne entre las mesas.

–¿Por qué tanta seriedad? – preguntó sonriendo y todos rieron apenados.

–Creo que temían que el titulo se te subiera a la cabeza Laxus – bromeó Gajeel.

–Disculpa, es _maestro_ Laxus – reafirmó volviendo a la expresión del principio.

–Oh sí se te subió a la cabeza.

–¡Guarda más respeto! – intervino Freed.

–El respeto se gana y yo aún lo veo como un compañero de bebidas.

Con una vena hinchada en la frente, Freed puso su mano en la empuñadura. Gajeel tensó su puño mientras ampliaba su sonrisa. Pero Laxus le puso una mano en el hombro a su compañero previniendo un típico jaleo entre miembros del gremio. Rodeó su cuerpo de electricidad y en un destello apareció de pie sobre el barandal de la segunda planta. Como maestro tenía que unir a los miembros bajo su título.

–Por más que digan que perdonen y olviden, el incidente de mi traición sigue presente en sus mentes – dijo con tono firme –, pero ya como maestro no puedo seguir sumiso a la culpa. Reiré con ustedes, brindaré con ustedes y también debo guiarlos, instruirlos y amonestarlos si es necesario–Pasó una mirada por todos los rostros de los presentes –. Por su bien, por nuestro bien, ¡por el bien de Fairy tail!

Levantó su mano haciendo esa seña con la mano que él había inventado de pequeño y que fue acogida por todos en el gremio. Los presentes hicieron lo mismo incluido Gajeel que honestamente esperaba un discurso así. Él no iba a seguir a un líder que estuviera toda la vida arrepentido y no se impusiera como autoridad.

–¡Dicho eso hay que celebrar!

De pronto un borrón oscuro descendió llevando a Laxus de regreso a la primera planta y estrellando su cabeza contra una de las mesas. Para todos fue una gran sorpresa. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse y todos vieron a una criatura negra sonriente que sostenía a Laxus contra el suelo. Sus músculos se expandieron de golpe.

"Oh este sí que tiene buena magia." Pensó Obra.

Soltó a Laxus que estaba con la piel verdosa y los ojos en blanco. Elfman realizó un Take Over que mezclaba rasgos de sus criaturas más fuertes, convirtiéndose en una monstruosa quimera. Le lanzó un puñetazo que Obra bloqueó con su antebrazo y al contacto la transformación de Elfman se deshizo. Apareció en su forma human privado de toda su magia antes de que se desplomara. El resto de magos se preparó para atacar al intruso, pero este de un potente salto atravesó el techo del gremio escapando. Obra se elevó en el aire con sus protuberancias-propulsores. Detuvo su ascenso al estar varias docenas de metros sobre el gremio. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que los magos fueran tras él.

–¡Pagaras lo que le hiciste a Laxus! – gritaron los Raijinshuu al unísono.

Freed escribió sobre su pecho las runas de su hechizo convirtiéndose en aquella criatura oscura acorazada. Evergreen realizó un hechizo reciente; su cuerpo entero brilló con una luz amarilla y su vestido se desintegró para darle paso a otro dorado, más elegante y pomposo. Sus alas incrementaron su tamaño y para darle honor al nombre de su gremio le apareció una cola verde claro que terminaba en una punta con forma de corazón. Bickslow siempre cansado de escuchar decir que él mismo no era poderoso llegó a desarrollar su magia de levitación en magia de vuelo y llevó un paso más allá su magia negra. Por debajo de la máscara lloró lágrimas de sangre. Fue una gran cantidad generada por su magia. Lo cubrieron totalmente y se solidificaron formando una armadura roja de caballero. Freed extendió su mano creando un círculo mágico en medio del aire y del centro de este emergió una empuñadura. La sujetó y sacó una espada larga de doble filo de color rojo con filo negro. Rodearon a Obra. Freed, con movimientos rápidos lanzó seguidamente cuchilladas de magia oscura, Evergreen movió su abanico y numerosos rayos de luz salieron disparados y Bickslow comandó a sus muñecos poseídos para realizar la formación Baryon, pero además materializó una lanza cónica de sangre y la lanzó por detrás del pentágono que dibujaban sus muñecos. La lanza se funcionó con el potente disparo de energía mágica. Los ataques de los Raijinshuu volaron por los aires. Obra podía ver claramente el camino que debía seguir entre los ataques. Su primer objetivo sería Freed. Sin embargo algo lo sujetó. Miró hacia abajo y lo que parecía un enorme fantasma caricaturesco tenía dentro de su boca la mitad de su cuerpo. En los ojos redondos había un ligero brillo. La responsable de eso era la miembro reintegrada a Fairy Tail y nueva miembro de los Raijinshuu, Chico C. Hammitt (que en todos esos años se había puesto muchísimo más guapa). Y como miembro de Raijinshuu tenía su magia visual, la suya le permitía ver lo mismo que las almas que controlaba. A través de esa conexión le envió a Obra la ira alimentada por la admiración por Laxus en una mirada.

La formación fue un éxito y los ataques chocaron contra Obra. Hubo una gran explosión que agitó al pueblo, pero Obra había metalizado su cuerpo entero logrando resistir el ataque combinado. El fantasma se deshizo brevemente por también recibir los ataques. Obra fue volando hacia Freed y le lanzó un puñetazo. Freed contra atacó con su espada. De los nudillos de Obra salieron unas cuchillas curvadas. Los filos chocaron generando un fuerte chasquido metálico y una ligera explosión de chispas. La fuerza de la bestia fue superior a la del mago haciéndolo desbalancearse en medio del aire. Obra intentó con su otra mano sujetar a Freed, pero en un costado recibió una estocada de la lanza cónica que empuñaba Bickslow. Obra lo sujetó a él. Pero al no tener contacto directo no pudo absorber su magia. Expulsó más aire para evitar ser atrapado nuevamente por aquel fantasma que terminó por reconstruirse. En medio del vuelo ejerció más fuerza en su agarre con la punta de los dedos hechos unas púas metálicas. Logró atravesar la armadura y al contacto con la carne succionó la magia del mago. Lo soltó casi enseguida. Luego volvió a propulsarse hacia Freed con cuchillas salidas de sus antebrazos. Combatieron en el aire. Obra era capaz de luchar contra Freed sin preocuparse por evadir los ataques de Evergreen, pero sí evitando al fantasma. Chico chasqueó la lengua por la frustración. Podría usar numerosas almas más pequeñas, pero no tendrían la fuerza suficiente para retener a su contrincante. Con un fuerte tajo la espada de Freed salió volando y el mago recibió un puñetazo que lo privó de su magia. Freed cayó. Obra tomó distancia siendo perseguido aún por el fantasma. Luego de lograr alejarse, se dio la vuelta. Se concentró y con el mismo control que usaba para ocultar su aura hostil lanzó una descarga de su sed de sangre al fantasma. Usó el lazo en contra de Chico, quien sintió como si una espada le atravesara el cráneo por la frente. Ella en el gremio cayó inconsciente y el fantasma se deshizo. Evergreen duró casi nada por su cuenta. Ya tenía la mano de Obra alrededor de su cintura y su larga lengua roja entre sus enormes pechos.

Obra levantó su mano y con facilidad detuvo una cuchilla triangular que vino disparada hacia él. Gajeel se acercaba siendo llevado por Lily. Venía acompañado de Mirajane en su forma de Satan Soul y Juvia siendo un torrente de agua que venía desde el suelo. El Dragon Slayer activó su modo de Dragon Force. Su cuerpo se cubrió con escamas de un hierro oscuro. Acto seguido atacó con un puñetazo a Obra haciendo que soltara a Evergreen. Mirajane y Juvia lanzaron ataques a distancia a la criatura logrando alejarla. Obra se elevó nuevamente en el aire y contempló aquellos magos manteniendo la sonrisa.

–Se puede ver que vacías la magia al contacto – le dijo Gajeel–, pero eso sólo SI hay contacto.

–Oye, yo no cuento con una capa protectora como tú – le dijo Lily en su espalda – de seguro su objetivo seré yo.

–¿Acaso dudas de que pueda pasar sobre mí? ¡Vuela y hagámoslo pedazos!

Lily aleteó con sus alas y fue volando directamente hacia el enemigo. Obra cerró su mano derecha y esta se metalizó y reformó angulosamente dándole el aspecto de un puño cúbico de metal. Gajeel vino volando soltando un grito de guerra.

–¡Puño del dragón de hierro!

Obra respondió con su propio puño de hierro. Los ataques colisionaron y generaron entonces un fuerte y grave sonido de campana. Todo el aire resonó. Los habitantes de Magnolia y miembros de Fairy tail que estaban cerca se taparon los oídos, pero sentían que todo su cuerpo vibraba. La gran mayoría cayó aturdida al suelo. Lily perdió la concentración y sus alas desaparecieron. Quien sufría el mayor efecto de aquello era Gajeel siendo la fuente misma del sonido. Obra aprovechó y metalizó su otro puño. Con ambos golpeó al mismo tiempo a lado y lado de la cabeza del Dragon Slayer produciendo una segunda campanada. Las vibraciones sacudieron el cerebro de Gajeel y terminaron por desconectarlo. Su modo de Dragon Force se deshizo y Obra pudo sujetarlo para succionar su magia. Pensó por un momento que le hubiera gustado probar otros ataques de fuerza bruta en contra de Gajeel, pero era mejor usar los métodos más eficaces y eficientes. Soltó a Gajeel quien cayó sobre un puesto de fruta. Lily tomó su forma de batalla y blandió su Espada Música que adquirió su largo acorde a ese cuerpo. Obra levantó su mano y con la yema de sus dedos atrapó la espada deteniendo el ataque. Atacó con su mano libre extendiendo su brazo, pero Lily encogió su espada liberándola del agarre. Evadiendo el ataque y con un movimiento fluido, extendiendo una vez más su espada, contraatacó con un tajo al largo cuello de su contrincante. Sin embargo ese lugar se había metalizado, logrando resistir el corte de la espada. Lily recibió un puñetazo que le torció el hocico y lo despojó de su magia.

Una enorme cantidad de agua rodeó a Obra atrapándolo en una esfera de agua. Juvia tenía sus manos cercanas una de la otra con sus dedos curvados sobre una burbuja palpitante. Su mirada era sombría y con una voz acorde a su mirada dijo.

–Water Lock ¡Deep pressure!

La burbuja de agua entre las manos de Juvia se compactó de golpe hasta quedar a menos de una décima parte de su tamaño original. Eso representaba el aumento de presión en el interior de la esfera de agua, sin embargo Obra estaba como si nada. Amplió su sonrisa para sorpresa de Juvia. Por medio de su magia notó que el agua entraba por unas aberturas alargadas que estaban a lo largo del cuello y los costados de esa criatura.

–¡¿Branquias?! ¡¿Acaso se ajustó a ese cambio de presión al instante?!

Obra podía percibir que esa presión podía compararse con una profundidad de alrededor de tres mil metros, pero él ya había estado sin problema a una profundidad de diez mil. Extendió sus manos a los lados y Juvia percibió como perdía el control sobre su propio hechizo. La burbuja de agua se agitó y deformó frenéticamente entre sus manos y luego explotó. Dos remolinos se formaron en las palmas de las manos de Obra. Con rápidos movimientos, dos torrentes salieron disparados que golpearon a la mayoría de miembros de Fairy Tail que venían detrás de él.

Juvia se reincorporó, pero la mano de Obra se cerró alrededor de su cuello. Pese a que su cuerpo era líquido no podía liberarse. No había perdido su magia. Sentía que ya no estaba en control de su poder, que su cuerpo ya no era el de ella. Obra sonrió. Su control sobre el elemento provenía de su fuerza vital y afinidad hacia la naturaleza. Dio un golpe al vientre de Juvia y de la espalda de ella salió disparada una bala de agua que voló por los aires hasta llegar a golpear a Bisca que le apuntaba con su rifle desde el campanario del gremio. Luego apuntó y repitió el ataque en contra de los miembros de Fairy Tail ya derribando a la mayoría.

Repentinamente todo en el campo visual de Obra se volvió luz interrumpiendo su ataque. Tono Rabbits había logrado crear una barrera de luz pequeña alrededor de su cabeza. Eso produjo una abertura por un instante. Lo suficiente para que Mirajane se le acercara y usando la espada demoniaca de Freed le cortara el brazo con el que sostenía a Juvia. Obra se apartó y la barrera de luz se deshizo. Mirajane se puso en guardia permitiéndole a Lisanna llevarse a Juvia que estaba con la mirada vacía. Obra se miró su herida. Su extremidad no tardó en volver a crecer. Abrió y cerró los dedos de su mano nueva.

–Caí en otro truco tan simple – se dignó a hablar –. La luz nubló mis sentidos por un momento, mis reflejos no pudieron lidiar con tu velocidad y tu falta de intención asesina impidió que mi instinto de supervivencia reaccionara a ti – miró a Mirajane sin dejar de sonreír. La postura de ella rebelaba que no estaba acostumbrada a empuñar un arma. Quizá eso también fue otra razón de porqué su intuición de combate no predijo su ataque. Obra pensaba que ya tenía en equilibrio perfecto su juicio, reflejos e instinto luego de haber vencido a Oracion Seis–. Parece que necesito más entrenamiento…

Miró a Tono. El mago de luz se sintió paralizado. Obra lanzó dos ataques sorpresivos sin moverse. De su boca su lengua salió disparada directo hacia Tono y su cola se alargó al hacer un latigazo. Tono fue golpeado por la lengua y su magia fue drenada, pero Mirajane evadió el ataque y se deshizo de la espada de Freed que sin el factor sorpresa no le iba a servir. Obra retrajo su lengua y con la punta de su cola metalizada ensartó su brazo cercenado para llevárselo a la boca y tragárselo. Obra salió volando hasta salir de Magnolia. Al aterrizar seis protuberancias salieron de su espalda al momento en que clavaba garras en el suelo con sus extremidades inferiores. Entrelazó los dedos de sus manos que se fundieron y formaron un conducto cilíndrico. Los cilindros de su espalda succionaron aire casi formando un huracán. El aire no tenía la misma facilidad del agua de ser usado como arma por él. Mirajane en medio del aire adquirió su forma de Satan Soul: Mirajane Alegria. Entre sus garras preparó una descarga de magia oscura concentrada. Los cilindros en la espalda de Obra se cerraron y disparó un masivo cañonazo de aire.

–¡Gran disparo demoniaco! – gritó Mirajane y liberó la energía oscura concentrada.

Los ataques colisionaron en medio del aire. El primer par de conductos cerrados en la espalda de Obra se retrajeron de golpe liberando un aumento explosivo de potencia como si se trataran de municiones esperando a ser disparadas. El ataque de Mirajane perdió terreno. Con la segunda descarga avanzó más y ya con la tercera logró llegar hasta ella. Mirajane tuvo la sensación de ser golpeada por el mazo más grande del mundo. Ella salió volando por los aires. Desde el suelo se pudo ver como una nube se disipaba por su paso y hubo un destello antes de que se perdiera de vista. Obra separó sus manos que regresaron a la normalidad. Pudo haberla atrapado simplemente, pero cedía ante la tentación de querer usar su diversidad de habilidades… y también en parte lamentó no poder haberla lamido.

Una docena de árboles de un color purpura oscuro crecieron alrededor de Obra formando una jaula. Laki y Kinana lograron realizar un ataque de Unison Raid. Tenían la esperanza de que pudieran contener a aquella criatura. Obra rio al ver que intentaban atacarlo una magia de madera y veneno. Convirtió sus manos en hachas y con rápidos tajos cortó los árboles. Regresó sus manos a la normalidad para extender sus brazos y atrapar a ambas magas. Ni se molestó en despojarlas de su magia. Quiso verlas como se retorcían mientras las lamía y llenaba de baba. La verdad ni recordaba porqué acogió ese hábito. Si lo pensaba racionalmente no tenía ni sentido ni propósito, pero le parecía adictiva la sensación de la suave piel de las mujeres y la blandura de sus senos. Entonces pudo percibir la generación de una gran cantidad de magia. Eso le pareció extraño. Intentaban atacarlo con un potente ataque teniendo dos rehenes y se había encargado de incapacitar a Laxus quien era capaz de usar Fairy Law. Un halo de luz se formó a su alrededor y en el siguiente instante se desplegó un pilar de luz mágica que se elevó hasta los cielos. Laki y Kinana salieron flotando del pilar rodeadas de aros de luces. Kana las alejó del lugar teniendo perfecto control del Fairy Glitter. Luego de lo vivido con Mavis juró que jamás volvería usar ese hechizo para lastimar a un compañero lo que resultó en un dominio y evolución del mismo. El hechizo duró unos cuantos segundos y luego cesó. Kana soltó un prolongado suspiro. Sin embargo Obra salió del cráter y extendió uno de sus brazos hacia ella. La sujetó del cuello cortándole la respiración. El brazo se retrajo arrastrándola. Obra al tenerla cerca la azotó contra el suelo. Por ese daño recibido se había encogido a una tercera parte de su tamaño. Miró a Kana con ira. Ira tanto para ella como para sí mismo. Esos descuidos eran prueba que no era la máquina asesina perfecta. Kana se retorció tratando de abrir la mano que la sujetaba en el cuello. La falta de aire hacía que se moviera pese a haber sido despojada de la magia. Con su mano libre, Obra le arrancó su top exponiendo su pecho. Abrió la boca que se desfiguró tomando una forma circular, exponiendo sus colmillos como si fuera una sanguijuela. Y precisamente imitar a esos animales era su propósito. Aflojó su agarre lo suficiente para que ella pudiera respirar... o mejor dicho, gritar. Obra le encajó sus colmillos en uno de sus pechos. Kana alzó un grito grave y siguió retorciéndose. Intentaba en vano quitarse a Obra de encima. La criatura succionó su sangre a un ritmo acelerado. Kana no tardó en dejarse de mover y su cuerpo fue tornándose esquelético y arrugado. Terminó por parecerse a una momia. Obra la soltó y su boca recuperó una sonrisa. Sus blancos dientes estaban teñidos de rojo. Se relamió con gusto. En ese momento sintió como si un titán lo viera con la intención de aplastarlo como una sabandija. Se dio la vuelta desplegando numerosas cuchillas por todo su cuerpo. Antes de ser golpeado alcanzó a distinguir la silueta de Gildarts. El mago liberó de su mano una potente descarga de su magia. Obra quedó seccionado en cubos, estos a su vez se dividieron en cubos más pequeños y así continuamente hasta que ya no se distinguían las figuras geométricas sino una nube de polvo negro que se dispersó en el viento. Gildarts se volteó para ver a Kana que yacía en el suelo, demacrada y de un gris verdoso. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y con manos temblorosas la sujetó entre sus brazos. Lanzó un grito a los cuatro vientos derramando lágrimas. Sintió que se ahogaba, que le costaba gritar. Su cuerpo se entumecía. Entendió demasiado tarde que sus males no sólo eran causados por su corazón roto. Vio como en su brazo se aglomeraba un polvo negro. Pudo sentir el cosquilleo en toda su piel expuesta. Repentinamente estaba rodeado por un remolino negro. Trató de liberar su magia en bruto para producir un viento que lo dispersara, pero su poder estaba siendo drenado. Se agitó desesperadamente sin querer soltar a su hija. Algo le rodeó el cuello y lo apretó. Obra recuperando su forma le había aplicado una llave al cuello y rápidamente le fue succionando la magia. Crecía conforme más absorbía. Terminó por recuperar su tamaño óptimo y alzaba a Gildarts del suelo. Seguía negándose a soltar a Kana. Obra pensaba que moverse estando separado a ese nivel había sido toda una experiencia. Su cuerpo se sentía más unido que nunca. Rio al no quedar magia que succionar y lo soltó a él. Ambos cayeron, pero Gildarts puso todo de sí para caer de rodillas y sostener a su hija entre sus brazos. Fue en ese momento que una carta de Kana resplandeció. Un brilló azulado rodeó su cuerpo y poco a poco fue recuperando su apariencia de viva. De la herida en su pecho volvió a brotar algo sangre. Gildarts acercó su mano al cuello de ella y confirmó que tenía pulso. Sonrió antes de desmayarse en aquella postura.

–¡Bah! – fue lo que dijo Obra, empalagado por la escena.

Miró a su alrededor. Pese a los percances y descuidos el ataque a Fairy Tail había sido un éxito, pero no estaba conforme con liquidarlos en ese punto. No, no con los miembros más importantes fuera de escena. Iba a demostrar su fuerza aniquilando a Fairy tail de otra forma.


End file.
